


White Knight

by ShadoKat771



Series: Old Friends, New Love [4]
Category: MacGyver (TV 2016)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Stabbing, There's a cat involved briefly, This will hurt, Whumpapaloooza
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-06
Updated: 2018-06-24
Packaged: 2019-05-18 19:29:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14858855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadoKat771/pseuds/ShadoKat771
Summary: Murdoc makes a severe miscalculation.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Buckle up, it's a fast ride and not what you think. And remember this: Nobody dies.

The mood in the War Room of the Phoenix Foundation matched the weather outside:  sunny, warm and carefree. The mission had been successful, and for once, no one had been injured. The debriefing had been short and sweet, so Director Matilda “Matty” Webber dismissed the team with a smile.

“You know what we should do now?” Bozer asked the group. “We should go back to the house and have a good, old fashioned barbeque!”

The rest of the group looked at each other, then grinned.  “I’ll be there”, Matty said.” I’ve been wanting to try your ‘famous hamburgers’ for some time now”.

Bozer’s smile faltered a little, but quickly returned to full wattage. “And have them, you will”, he said. “Alright, everybody, go get your favorite fixin’s and buns and meet us at the house”.

Angus “Mac” MacGyver joined in on the good-natured laughter as he pulled out his phone. “Let me make one phone call first”, he said as he pulled up his contacts list. But before he could do more, his phone rang. He glanced at it, surprised, then smiled as he pressed the answer button and spoke. “Kait”, he said warmly, “I was just going to call you. We’re--” His smile vanished and turned one to alarmed concern. He glanced around to the rest of the group, freezing them in their tracks. “Kait”, he continued, his tone changing to concern. “Kait, babe, slow down, slow down. Take a deep breath, I’m putting you on speaker”. He looked around the room again. “Guys”, he said, “you have to hear this”. He pressed a button and Kaitlyn MacGonagall’s shaky breathing could be heard in the room. “We’re all here, Kait”, he said reassuringly. “Tell me again what happened”.

They heard her take a breath, then, “I just came home from classes”, she said, her voice shaky, “and my front door was wide open. My place is trashed, and--” She paused and they could tell she was fighting for control. “I...I can’t find Angus anywhere”.

“Don’t worry, Princess”, Jack said, “we’ll find him for you. He’s got one of those chips in him, doesn’t he? He’s got GPS or something, then”.

MacGyver glared at him, but Kaitlyn was the one who spoke. “The microchips don’t work like that, Jack”, she said, a slight edge to her voice. “They just identify who the animal belongs to. They haven’t been able to get a GPS small enough to fit comfortably under the skin. And to answer your next question, he’s had a chip since he came to me as a kitten”.

“Kaitlyn”, Matty said, “ are you inside or outside your house right now?” She moved to stand back by the wall of screens and began pressing buttons.

“Outside, Matty”, Kaitlyn answered. “And I haven’t touched anything. Mother didn’t raise an idiot. No, I’m standing in my driveway, trying not to---” There was a muffled sound, then dial tone.

“Kait?” MacGyver asked, then, “Kait!”

“The connection’s been cut”, Riley said, looking up from her computer. “I can’t get her back”.

“Mac”, Matty said calmly, “take Jack and go. I’ll call SBPD and give them the details and you can meet them there”. She looked at MacGyver. “Kaitlyn MacGonagall may not be a Phoenix asset, but she’s family. We’ll help where we can. Go”.

 


	2. Pt. 2

The black GTO’ s tires squealed slightly as it stopped in front of the row of townhouses and MacGyver and Jack lept from the car. They stopped in front of the yellow line of tape and waited for a police officer to approach them. “We’ve been told to expect you”, the officer said, lifting the tape to allow them access. “It doesn’t look like anything has been taken from inside”. He ushered them inside, then said, “Director Webber said you might catch some detail we might have missed, though”.

“Thanks, detective”, Jack said. He saw that MacGyver was in a different headspace at that moment, taking in the chaotic scene in measured silence. Then he saw the frown. “What is it, hoss?” He asked quietly.

“I don’t know”, MacGyver replied in kind, shaking his head and still frowning. “Something’s not adding up here. It’s almost as if--”.

He was interrupted by a voice from upstairs. “Hey, boss, come up here a sec”.

MacGyver took the stairs two at a time to reach the top, Jack and the detective close behind. “What did you find?” He asked the man.

“That’s just it”, the man replied. “Nothing has been touched up here. It’s like a museum”.

“Who would trash the first floor of a place, and not the second?” Jack asked no one in particular.

“Maybe they found--”, the detective began, but Jack waved him into silence, seeing where MacGyver was standing.

Jack stepped across the hall to stand beside his friend. MacGyver’s frown was gone, replaced by an unreadable expression. Jack recognized it, as he had seen it a few times before. His friend was lost in some memory. It was then that he realized they were standing in the doorway of Kaitlyn’s bedroom.

The room was full of sunlight now, but MacGyver was remembering nights that soft breezes blew back the curtains, briefly illuminating tender moments. His gaze fell on the bed they had shared, one side rumpled, recently slept in, the other fairly neat, a single red rose on the pillow.

Jack’s gentle hand on his shoulder brought him back to the present. “We’ll find her, Angus”, he said gently, “no matter who has her. We’ll get her back”.

MacGyver nodded wordlessly, not looking away. “She didn’t know we were coming home early”, he said softly. He chuckled mirthlessly. “In fact, I was going to ask her to stay with me tonight”.

“You were?” Jack asked, puzzled. “Well, if she didn’t know, why is there a rose on your pillow?”

“That’s from one of the Widow McTavish’s rose bushes”, MacGyver replied. He looked at Jack, then bolted down the stairs, Jack following close behind.

They were halfway down the driveway when a woman’s voice stopped them. “Angus!” She yelled. “Angus MacGyver!”

The two men looked in the direction of the voice and saw an older, grey-haired woman, dressed in a floral print and sun hat hurrying towards them as best she could, waving her cane.

“Saints be praised”, she said breathlessly when she reached them. “The precious boy will be happy to see you”.

Jack squeezed through the hedge of potted rose bushes and other flowers to offer an arm to Mrs. McTavish for her to lean on and catch her breath. “You’ve seen the cat?” He asked.

“Oh, aye, lad”, she replied, smiling and taking a breath. “I heard a commotion over here, and when I opened my door, he came flyin’ in like a bat out of hell. He’s under my recliner now, being comforted by my little Ophelia. She’s a sweet little calico”. Her expression changed and her eyes hardened. “But there will be hell to pay if I ever catch that black devil who clipped my best rose and took your girl”.

MacGyver blinked, then said, “wait, you  _ saw _ someone take Kaitlyn?”

“Aye, lad”, Mrs. McTavish replied. “I never saw his face, but I know he’s not from around here. Head to toe in black, long black coat, black hair. Had our girl with a sack over her head!” She paused, and a small smile came back. “She gave as good as she got, though. Kickin’ and cursin’ at the top of her lungs. Enough to make a sailor blush”.

MacGyver allowed a small smile to cross his lips. But before he could say anything, Jack’s cell phone rang. He watched as Jack took the phone out and and answer it. 

“Yeah, Matty”, Jack said, “what have you got?” He then pressed a button so MacGyver could also hear.

“We checked with her mother’s handlers”, Matty’s voice came through the phone, “and they are unaware of any problems, so they’re going on alert just in case”.

“Yeah”, Jack said, frowning, “we’re starting to think it’s something closer to--” He stopped and looked around. “Where is that sound coming from?”

The three looked around for the source. “It sounds like it’s coming from underneath Kaitlyn’s car”, Mrs. McTavish said, puzzled.

“It is”, MacGyver confirmed, kneeling and looking under the car. He looked up at the other two. “It’s too far underneath to reach. Mrs. McTavish, may I borrow your cane?”

“Of course, lad”, the older woman replied, handing over her cane.

MacGyver took it and bent further down, using the curved end to pull the phone out from under the car. “It’s Kait’s phone”, he said, standing. “She must have left it on”, he continued, “because she just got a text. It’s a--”. He didn’t finish, his face turning pale.

Jack grabbed the phone out of MacGyver’s hand to look at what had affected his friend so. “Oh no”, he whispered. Then, through gritted teeth, “Mac, if you don’t kill that son of a bitch, I sure as hell will”. He glanced at the widow. “Sorry, ma’am”.

“What is it?” Matty demanded from Jack’s phone. “What happened?”

“Mac just fished Kaitlyn’s phone out from under her car”, Jack explained, “and there was a text on it”. He took a breath and glanced at MacGyver. “It’s a photo of Kaitlyn. She’s alive, but she’s been roughed up a bit. There’s some kind of quote with it, too. ‘Love goes by haps; Some Cupid kills with arrows, some by traps’ “.

MacGyver took Kaitlyn’s phone back from Jack. “I’m sending you a screencap now”, he said, fighting to keep the emotion out of his voice.

As he worked, Mrs. McTavish peered over his shoulder. “Jesus, Mary and Joseph”, she breathed, crossing herself. “An’ that quote is from  _ Much Ado About Nothing _ , Act Three, Scene One. Hero says it”. She looked at the men. “I taught Shakespeare in Belfast before The Troubles”, she explained, “then my Aidan and I moved here, and I continued on”. She put a gentle hand on MacGyver’s arm. “Find her, Angus”, she said earnestly. “Find our sweet girl and bring her home”.

MacGyver put a hand over hers. “I will”, he vowed. “I promise”.

“Jack”, Matty asked, still on speaker, “who is MacGyver talking to?”

Jack winced, then answered, “Kaitlyn’s next door neighbor, Mrs. McTavish. She’s been very helpful”.

“I know”, Matty replied. “Now, take me off speaker”. After he had, she continued. “I’m cutting MacGyver a little slack here”, she said, “but what’s your excuse for discussing case matters with a civilian?” Before he could reply, she snapped, “Don’t answer that”. She paused, and when she spoke again, her voice was softer, warmer. “How’s our boy holding up?” She asked.

Jack turned slightly so he faced away from the other two. “He’s barely holding it together, Matty”, he said quietly. “If you didn’t know him like we do, you couldn’t tell. He usually pushes his feelings behind that big ol’ brain of his, but he’s got a fight going on now his heart’s involved”.

“Understood”, Matty said. “Now we’re fairly sure Murdoc is behind this, I need you two to put your comms back in and head back here. Let SBPD finish processing the townhome”.

Jack ended the call and looked at MacGyver. “Time to go, Mac”, he said. “Matty wants us to regroup”. He heard rather than saw his friend fall into step beside him, and they headed back to the GTO.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please feel free to leave Comments and/or Kudos, even though this ride is still getting started. Thanks!


	3. Chapter 3

The GTO sped down the freeway towards Los Angeles, keeping in the fast lane as much as possible. Jack glanced in the rearview mirror often, keeping a lookout for law enforcement vehicles, knowing he was driving well over the speed limit. When he wasn’t doing that, he was monitoring his partner, who sat silently in the passenger's seat. He felt he could almost see the wheels of MacGyver’s mind turning as he mentally went over every possibility, every scenario, every outcome. “Don’t wander off too far there, Mac”, he said quietly. “She’s going to need you on your A game when we catch up”.

“I know”, MacGyver agreed, nodding. “I’m just trying to figure out just what exactly  _ is _ his game this time”.

“That’s easy”, Jack said. “He knows how much Kaitlyn means to you, so he’s using her as bait to draw you in”.

MacGyver nodded again in agreement, but before he could speak, Riley’s voice called to them on their comms.

“Hey guys”, she said, “I think I may have found something”.

“What have you got?” Jack asked.

“Well”, Riley answered, “we analyzed the photo from Kaitlyn’s phone, and she’s in front of an old archery target”.

“So those holes behind her aren’t bullet holes”, MacGyver said, relief creeping into his voice, “they’re old arrow holes”.

“Yeah”, Riley continued, “and that’s not all. I did a keyword search on that quote from Shakespeare and found out there was a place in the 90’s that was used as one of those novel ‘singles meetup’ type places that was an indoor archery range. Called Cupid’s Bow”.

“Is the place still standing?”MacGyver asked.

“Yeah”, Riley said, “but it’s not called that anymore. It went through several hands and now it’s just an abandoned warehouse. I’m sending you the address”.

“Good”, Jack said, accelerating a little more as he spoke. “Tell Matty to have a TAC team meet us there”.

“And make sure they include a medic”, MacGyver added.

“Already on it, Mac”, Matty’s calm voice came through their comms. “They’re en route as we speak”.

 

A short time later, the GTO was driving across a weed-filled parking lot next to a rundown warehouse. The two men could see various layers of paint had been worn down, including on a sign above what they guessed was the front door. There was no sign of the TAC teams vehicle.

“The TAC team must have hit traffic on the way here”, Jack said, looking around, then sizing up the doorway. He caught MacGyver’s arm as the other man began to pass him to enter. “Whoa, whoa, whoa”, he said. “Where do you think you’re going? We have to wait for the team before we hit this”.

MacGyver’s blue eyes blazed as he shook himself from Jack’s grip. “You can”, he said firmly. “I can’t. I need to know what’s going on in there  _ now _ ”. His expression softened slightly. “Jack”, he said, “I know it’s a trap. I’ve known it since I read that quote. I just need you to bring in the cavalry when they get here”. He clapped Jack’s shoulder and nodded, then entered the darkened building.

 

As his eyes adjusted to the dimness of the interior, the first thing MacGyver heard was the sound of air moving through large industrial fans. The second thing he heard was a man’s voice humming, then whistling  then singing a tune on the edge of his memory.

“ _ Every single day, every word you say, every game you play… _ ”

MacGyver followed the sound as quietly as he could, stopping short of entering a wide room. Inside, he saw Kaitlyn tied to an office chair, and gagged with a silken scarf, watching her captor twirling a hunting knife as he hummed and whistled. It took him a moment, then he realized that as she watched, she kept perfectly still, except for her lower arms when Murdoc looked away from her.

“I’m starting to think Angus is losing his touch”, Murdoc said suddenly, holding the knife between point and hilt. “I was sure he’d be here by now”.

“I’m here”, MacGyver said, stepping forward. He felt his heart drop seeing the bruises on Kaitlyn’s cheeks and the cut on one, but felt it rise again seeing the fire in her eyes. She was  _ pissed _ .

“Angus!” Murdoc cried, smiling. “Nice of you to join us. I was just reminiscing with your girlfriend, here”. He  _ tsked _ . “You really should raise your standards, though”. He gestured towards the gag with the point of the knife. “This one has a mouth on her like you wouldn’t believe”.

Despite the circumstances, a flicker of a smile crossed MacGyver’s lips. “I’m well aware of her vocabulary”, he said as he slowly moved further into the room. He was careful to keep Murdoc’s attention on him as he moved. “What I want to know now is what kind of trap I’m in now”.

“The kind that uses live bait, of course”, Murdoc replied. “And now that you’re here, we can let the games begin”. He turned towards Kaitlyn. “But first”, he continued, “time to get rid of the bait”. He flung the knife towards Kaitlyn.

“NO!” MacGyver roared, leaping in front of her. There was a soft thunk as the knife buried itself to the hilt in his chest, then the sound of his head hitting the polished concrete floor. A blossom of red began forming around the hilt, slowly spreading across the red and white plaid of his shirt. Then, silence.

“Oops”, Murdoc said quietly, looking first at the still form of MacGyver on the floor, then up to where Kaitlyn stood.  _ Stood?! When the hell did she get loose? _ There were no screams, no cries of grief and outrage, just silence. Then he saw her eyes. Two dark pools of a fathomless abyss. Looking into them, he saw death.  _ His _ death. As her first blow landed and he felt bones crack, he realized for the first time he was very afraid.

  
  


  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember the Notes at the beginning. As always, thanks for keeping up with this, feel free to leave Comments and Kudos. This isn't over yet.


	4. Chapter 4

Jack leaned against the hood of the GTO, muttering under his breath, then scanning the area. A single black armored transport arrived from the south, speeding in his direction, then coming to a halt next to him. A team of eleven people, dressed in black tactical gear, began to gather around Jack. One handed him a ballistic vest and a large weapon.

“Traffic?” Jack asked as he got into the vest.

The man who handed him the vest nodded grimly. “What have we got, Chief?” He asked.

The TAC team formed a tight semi-circle around Jack. “What we’ve got”, Jack said, slipping into his vest as he spoke, “is a hostage situation. A high ranking asset of the Phoenix Foundation, a civilian, and one hostile.  _ Very _ hostile. We need to get in there as quickly and quietly as possible and take control of the situation”. Everyone nodded, and they entered the warehouse.

Once inside, the team split up to spread throughout the building. Jack could hear the wind moving through the powerless fans, but he thought he heard something else, just on the edge of his hearing--a quiet, rhythmic, almost fleshy sound. He lead his small group towards it. When he reached the door and looked inside, he stopped and blinked, not quite sure of what he was seeing. On the floor, still, and barely breathing, was MacGyver, the hilt of a knife sticking out of his chest. A few yards away, her back to him, was Kaitlyn, straddling a prone figure and throwing punch after punch at the upper portion. In a split second, he recognized she had battle rage, and there was no way he could be two places at once. “Medic!” He yelled, then ran towards Kaitlyn. “Kaitlyn!” He yelled again. No response. “Kaitlyn!” He dropped his weapon and threw his arms around the arms of the small redhead, lifting her. “KAITLYN!” As he lifted her away from Murdoc, he felt her deliver two last swift kicks to the man’s rib cage, the force knocking them both back and causing Jack to kneel, still holding her. “It’s ok”, he said softly into her ear. “It’s ok. You got him, you got him”. He then felt her begin to relax slightly, then start to tremble.

“He killed Angus, Jack”. Her voice was hoarse from tears she was fighting not to shed.

Jack felt tears welling in his own eyes at her words. He blinked rapidly to keep them away, then looked to where his partner lay, now surrounded by members of the TAC team, the team medic working furiously. “No”, he said, smiling. “No, he didn’t. You see that guy kneeling by him? The one talking on the walkie and ordering the others around? That’s BJ Pierce, the best damned field medic in the business. He knows our boy’s still alive and is getting him ready for the chopper to get him to the hospital”. He took a breath and looked down at Kaitlyn’s hands, now resting on her lap.  _ Oh god, her hands! _ Every knuckle was bruised and cut, and there were a few fingers bent at odd angles, the rest covered in bruises. “You saved him. You helped give him a fighting chance”. He felt her begin to shake uncontrollably and saw tears begin to drop. The adrenaline that had been coursing through her was leaving, and she was going into shock. He stood, lifting her to her feet with him. “Come on”, he said, “let’s get you to the chopper, too”.

“I can walk, Jack”, she said quietly.

“Not this time, General”, he said, lifting her easily. “I owe you this much”.

 

The chopper landed on the helipad of the hospital, met by a group in blue scrubs pushing three gurneys. One reached forward and helped open the chopper door. “What have we got?” He yelled over the noise of the blades.

“Patient Number One is a 28 year old male”, the EMT said as he helped ease MacGyver out of the chopper and onto a gurney, “ stab wound to the upper torso, temp normal, pulse 57, BP 90 over 75, lungs sound good, unconscious but responsive”.

The doctor nodded, then turned to the three man crew with the gurney. “Start an IV of whole blood and get him down to OR One. They’re prepped and waiting for him”. The team rushed away.

“Patient Number Two is male, in his mid-thirties, multiple contusions and lacerations, probable internal injuries, temp within normal range, pulse 55, BP 89 over 75, possible punctured lung, unconscious and not responsive”.

“ Start an IV and get him a CT scan and ultrasound”, said the doctor as they wheeled Murdoc away.

“Patient Number Three is a 28 year old female, facial contusions and a laceration to the left cheekbone, multiple contusions and lacerations on the hands, possible broken phalanges on the right, lungs are good, semi-conscious, but responsive”.

“Start an IV of fluids and get her CT scans and ultrasound, too”

Jack watched Kaitlyn being wheeled away and became aware of the doctor now speaking to him directly.

“I said, sir, are you injured?” The doctor asked.

“What? No, I’m fine”, Jack replied. “I just wanted to make sure two of those people were well taken care of”.

The doctor nodded. “You’re at Angels Memorial”, he said. “The best in the city”. He turned to the remaining nurse. “Nurse, take him to one of the exam rooms and make sure he’s ok”. He tapped Jack on the shoulder. “We’ll take good care of them”, he said. “I’ll keep you posted”.

 

After he had been cleared, Jack tried to check in on Kaitlyn, but was directed to a waiting room on the surgical floor of the hospital. He found his way there eventually, and was thankful the room was empty when he entered. He found a chair and collapsed into it, scrubbing his face with his hands.

“None of this is your fault, Jack”. Matty’s calm voice cut through his thoughts.

Jack wiped away the tears that had formed in his eyes before he looked back at her. “I know”, he said quietly. “But you didn’t see them, Matty. I should have got there sooner”.

“Well”, Matty continued, “if you had been there five seconds  _ later _ , Mac still might not be alive, and we would have had to find a way to clear Kaitlyn of murder charges”. She climbed into a chair next to him. “But now, she’s being taken care of, Mac’s in surgery, and Murdoc is somewhere he won’t be able to escape for a while”.

Jack chuckled mirthlessly. “That’s one good thing”, he said. He was about to say more when Bozer, Riley and Leanna entered the room. Bozer went straight for Matty.

“What’s the latest news, Matty?” He said breathlessly, flopping into the seat beside her. “Is Mac going to make it?”

“We haven’t had an update since Mac went into surgery”, the Director replied. “The same with Kaitlyn. You’ll have the updates as soon as I do”.

“So, all we can do now is wait”, Riley said with a sigh. “I hate waiting”.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Special shout out to my Sistah from another mistah, the wonderful MsIsabella for her medical assistance. Thanks for following, and be sure to leave Comments and Kudos, and hang on, it ain't over yet.


	5. Chapter 5

Minutes dragged into hours in the waiting room. No one spoke, each lost in their own thoughts and memories of their co-worker and friend. Bozer and Leanna sat as close together as they could, holding hands and whispering to each other. Jack sat holding his head in his hands, and Riley stood at a window, staring out at the evening cityscape before her. Matty was the only one who was in motion, slowly pacing her way around the room.

A woman dressed in dark blue scrubs carrying a clipboard stepped into the room, her dark hair french braided and under a matching blue surgical cap. “Director Webber?” She asked the room.

Matty stopped her pacing. “I’m Director Webber”, she replied, moving to stand in front of the woman.

“I’m Dr. Jensen Adams”, the woman said, her slight smile reaching her green eyes. There was good news. “ I just wanted you to know your friend is out of surgery and in the PACU now. He gave Dr. Campbell and I some challenges. He died on the table”. She saw the faces around her pale and added quickly, “but we were able to revive him quickly, so there is no permanent damage. He’s in PACU now, and as soon as Dr. Campbell gives us the go-ahead, we can get him his own room”. She looked at her notes. “He’s still groggy from the anesthesia, but as soon as he regained consciousness, he began asking for someone named, Kait”.

“Kaitlyn MacGonagall”, Matty replied,”she’s the female patient that was brought in with him”.

Dr. Adams nodded and checked her notes again. “Ms. MacGonagall is in fairly good condition”, she said. “She’s got some bruising on her face, and a cut on her left cheek”, she took a breath, then added, “her hands are pretty beat up, though. She’s got a lot of cuts and bruises on them, and her right hand’s got a Boxer Fracture, along with a fracture to her right ring finger”.

“Is a Boxer Fracture what I think it is?” Jack asked.

Dr. Adams held up her right hand, then pointed to her pinky finger with the end of the clipboard. “It’s a fracture in her smallest finger. Your girl knows how to throw a good punch”. She looked back at her clipboard, then added. “She’s in a lot better shape than your third guy”. She flipped back two pages, then began reading aloud. “He’s got multiple bruises and small cuts, a couple of broken ribs, two more fractured, a bruised kidney, one lung is punctured, a broken jaw, a fracture to his right cheekbone, a nasal fracture and one occipital fracture. We’ve got him in ICU right now, and he’s going to be there for a while”.

Jack felt a mixture of pride and shock at the litany of injuries the doctor was reading off, and he noticed similar expressions on the others, except Matty. The Director just nodded, an almost imperceptible smile on her lips. “How soon can we see Mac and Kait?” He asked.

“As soon as Mr. MacGyver is out of PACU and Ms. MacGonagall is moved to a room for overnight observation”, Dr. Adams said, “You can probably give them each a short visit”.

“It would save you a lot of trouble if you just put them in the same room”, Matty said in a tone that would brook no argument. “Let me speak to your chief of staff”. She smiled up at the doctor, who nodded, and lead her out of the room.

Matty returned a few moments later, smiling. “As soon as Dr. Campbell has cleared Mac”, she said, “they’ll be taking him to room 412, where Kaitlyn already is resting. I peeked in on her already, but she was asleep”.

“Matty”, Jack asked, “did you know Kaitlyn was capable of this? All this time, I thought she just knew a little bit of self defense to take care of herself and maybe teach some simple self defense moves. I had no idea she could go all Arvada Kadabra on somebody, let alone that nutcase”.

“I pulled her file when her mother went missing”, Matty replied, addressing the group as they gathered around her. Kaitlyn is a 7th Dan black belt in Krav Maga, a black belt in Brazillian Jiu-Jitsu, and has a working familiarity with several other martial arts. Her step-father was Ari Dahan”.

Jack blinked. “Major Ari ‘Desert Fox’ Dahan?” He asked. “ As in one of the top Mossad badasses?” He stopped, thinking. “But he was murdered in 2008, when--” He looked at Matty, who nodded.

“The same man”, Matty finished.

“Wait”, Riley said, “he was murdered in 2008, Kaitlyn would have been 18 then”. She paused, making the connection. “You mean, Kaitlyn’s  _ stepfather _ was the high ranking Mossad guy Murdoc killed?” At Jack and Matty’s nod, she let out a breath. “Girlfriend can hold a grudge”.

“I don’t think that’s all she was fighting for, Riles”, Jack said, knowingly.

At that moment, Dr. Adams returned to the room, smiling. “Dr. Campbell has cleared Mr. MacGyver to be released to his--and Ms. MacGonagall’s--room. I can show you the way”.

 

Dr. Adams stopped outside of room 412, and quietly opened the door, then nodded. Jack and Matty entered first, followed by the rest of the team. The lighting was soft and dimmed, indicating someone was asleep. They saw that it was MacGyver who was awake, watching Kaitlyn sleep, a soft smile on his lips. He noticed the group had entered and whispered, “she’s been asleep since I got here”.

Jack moved to stand over his friend, and grinned. “She earned it”, he said quietly. “How are you feeling?”

“Like I’ve been hit by a truck”, MacGyver replied with a wry grin, “but I’ll be ok. How is she?” He looked back at Kaitlyn.

“She’s going to be fine”, Matty said, smiling. “They’re just keeping her here overnight for observation”.

“Her hands are bandaged”, MacGyver said, a worried look in his blue eyes.

Jack put a gentle hand on his friend’s shoulder and leaned down, “that’s because she put Murdoc in the ICU after you went down”, he said quietly.

At that moment, there was movement in the other bed. “Mac….”.

“I’m right here, Kait”, MacGyver replied reassuringly.

Kaitlyn’s teal eyes flew open and focused on MacGyver. “Mac!” She repeated, joy coloring the name. Unconsciously, she reached out a bandaged hand to him.

MacGyver reached back, but his hand remained almost a foot away. As one, Jack and Bozer looked at Matty with pleading expressions. The Director sighed. “Alright”, she said, “just make sure it’s Kaitlyn’s bed you move and not Mac’s. She’s not hooked up to any monitors”.

“We’ll watch the door”, Riley said, pulling Leanna with her.

In a few minutes, everyone was giggling as the two men took the brakes off Kaitlyn’s bed and maneuvered her close enough for her and MacGyver to carefully hold hands.

Seeing how the simple gesture had made the couple relax, Matty said, “I’m going to talk to the Head Nurse to make sure this doesn’t get undone by some foolish protocol”.

After she had left, Kaitlyn’s expression turned serious. “Has anyone found Angus yet?” She asked.

“Oh yeah”, Jack replied, grinning. “The furry IED is having some nice R&R over at Mrs. McTavish’s. She told us he bolted over there quick as he could. He’s hanging out with her little Olivia, she said”.

Kaitlyn groaned, and put her head back on the pillows. “  _ Ophelia _ ”, she said. “Mrs. McTavish’s year old calico. We haven’t been able to get her neutered yet”.

“Does that mean Angus is going to be a cat daddy?” Jack asked.

“We’ll know in about a month or two”, Kaitlyn answered. “And it’ll be my responsibility to help find them all good homes”.

“I’m sure that won’t be a problem”, Matty said, entering the room. “I’ll help you start the waiting list”. She smiled at Kaitlyn. “Phoenix is also covering the expenses for restoring your house, and found you a substitute for your class while you recover”.

“She’s going to need a place to stay while she recovers”, MacGyver said, looking at Bozer. “At least until she can get the bandages off her hands”.

“Dude”, Bozer said, you don’t even need to ask. She and her cat can stay with us, no problem”.

“I can help with that”, Jack said. “We can drive up there in the morning and be back in time for when Kaitlyn gets released, and she’ll be all settled in when Mac gets out”.

“I love it when a plan comes together”, Kaitlyn said, smiling sleepily.

“We’ll be back in the morning for a list of what you’ll need”, Matty said as she turned to leave.

“That’s our que, guys”, Jack said, “time to leave and let these two get some well-deserved rest”.

They said their goodnights, and by the time they left, the two were asleep, still holding hands.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for following along. One more shout out to MsIsabella for her medical expertise and for letting me borrow one of her OC's (Dr. Jensen Adams). Please feel free to leave Comments and Kudos. They're a writer's favorite things. See you next time!

**Author's Note:**

> We're just getting started, so stay tuned....


End file.
